Dragon Egg
The Dragon Egg is an Item in LEGO Worlds that allows you to summon Baby Dragons. Description The Dragon Egg is a large coloured egg with varied speckling. There are several varieties, corresponding to the colours of adult dragons: Black (Night Dragon), Blue (Water Dragon), Red (Fire Dragon), Green (Forest Dragon), White (Snow Dragon), Gold (Golden Dragon) and Purple/pink (Candy Dragon). When carrying the egg, it will shake periodically and the Character holding it will look startled then look at the egg and nudge it slightly. Use Dragon Eggs can be hatched into Baby Dragons by throwing them into lava. Be VERY careful not to throw it into lava that is too deep or doesn't have a way for the Baby Dragon to climb out, as they will not fly while swimming in lava. A good plan is to make a pool of lava on a flat surface, then carefully aim (Hold F on PC to bring up the targeting reticle) and throw in the egg. A Baby Dragon should appear immediately and swim/flop towards the nearest non-lava ground. Once you can reach them, feed them quickly or they may fly away. Each Baby Dragon has its own preferred food: *Baby Fire Dragon: Steak *Baby Candy Dragon: Ice Cream *Baby Forest Dragon: Grass *Baby Golden Dragon: Golden Apple *Baby Night Dragon: Pumpkin *Baby Snow Dragon: Snowball *Baby Water Dragon: Orange Fish Note that Baby Dragons do not grow up into big Dragons. Dragons are an entirely separate creature type and must be discovered on their own. Where to get Dragon Eggs Most Dragon Eggs will not appear in the world (not even at the Trader) until the quest to discover Dragons is under way or completed. A Fire Dragon Egg must be given to the Dragon Wizard in order for the others to begin appearing in the world. In addition to randomly being sold by the Trader for 50,000 studs each, each Dragon Egg can also be acquired in different ways: * Fire Dragon Egg (red): Gotten from the Fisherman in exchange for a Water Pistol. A key part of the initial quest to unlock Dragons, so don't lose it! * Night Dragon Egg (black): One will be given to the Player by the Dragon Wizard as a part of completing the Quest Chain to release the Dragons. * Forest Dragon Egg (green): Gotten from the Scientist in exchange for a Tranquilizer Gun. May be available before the Dragon Wizard quest. * Candy Dragon Egg (purple): Can be traded from Intergalactic Girl for a Laser Gun. * Snow Dragon Egg (white): Can be acquired from the Research Institute Chemist in exchange for a Carrot Launcher. May be available before the Dragon Wizard quest. * Water Dragon Egg (blue): Received from the Deep Sea Diver in exchange for a Trident. * Gold Dragon Egg (gold): Acquired from the Spider Lady in exchange for a Glow Gun. Very rare, as she only spawns at night, and only has a 10% chance of offering this. Notes Note that as of Title Update 3b, the Dragon Egg quest may be broken, with some new players unable to find the Candy, Water and Gold dragon eggs. This is unconfirmed. It is possible for players affected by this to obtain the remaining eggs. Once the Dragon Wizard has been unlocked, wandering Dragon Wizards have a chance to drop all dragon eggs when killed. Not every kill will produce an egg and remember to use a crystal weapon. Gallery Category:Items